


Part of the family

by Dpes



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Child Abuse, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpes/pseuds/Dpes
Summary: What if Tracy takes action when she can't ignore that Josh is being abused what will happen





	1. Following Josh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic so hope u like it

Tracy was outside the shop stocking up the fruit and veg at they kept outside the shop. When she looked up she spotted Josh riding past on his bike guilt flooded her when she saw the lad she felt bad for accusing him of stealing the bike and she could've sworn at she had spotted another bruise forming right below Josh right eye.. Tracy just shook her head and headed back into the shop, "At Josh with more bruises" said Tracy as she walked over to the counter where David and Jacob standing 

"Tracy leave it alone will ya the he kid probably got it from fighting again" replied David rolling his eyes at his wife 

"I still think that it his mum at knocking him about" argued Tracy it had been a couple of days since she had discovered bruises at covered his arm and it had been on her mind ever since 

"Tracy you don't have any proof of that so will you just drop it," moaned David as he moved to the other side of the counter "Look I have to take Jacob to the dentist we'll talk about this later ok" said David kissing her the check as he and Jacob left 

"Fine" replied Tracy as she watched her husband leave she want around stocking the the rest of the shop. About ten minutes after she had started started stocking she Josh riding past the Shop heading home "If David wants proof then I'll get proof" thought Tracy with smirk as she quickly closed up the shop before jumping into her car and following Josh 

Tracy secretly followed making sure to keep her distance which was quite hard considering how slow Josh was going. It took an hour before they reached Josh home Tracy watched the lad go inside she looked over the building it was pretty run down and had one broken window. shaking her head she got out of the car as she did so she heard shouting and after few minutes of shouting it was followed by horrible scream of pain 

Tracy ran to the front door to find it unlocked she ran through the door to see Josh mum punch him right in the face "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" shouted Tracy making Josh mum and Josh look at her stunned


	2. Stopping the abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracy stops the abuse

" WHAT the hell are you doing! ," shouted Tracy seeing the horrible scene in front of her made her blood boil 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home!!" shouted Josh mum her voice slurred obviously she had been drinking..And Tracy could smell the alcohol on her breath from where she stood 

"I think the more important question is why are you hitting your son" replied Tracy her face starting to get a bit red due to her angry Josh mum was about to reply but was cut off by Josh 

"Tracy please just leave it alone and leave" to begged Josh he was confused at how Tracy showed up here he was also hurt and could feel blood dripping down from his noise .and was bit embarrassed at she had saw him to get hit by his own mum 

"Not going to happen" replied Tracy looking at Josh before turning back to face his mother "And how could your hurt your own child like?" Asked Tracy with a look at could kill 

"Easy because I don't give a shit about this brat he's been nothing but trouble since the day he was born" shouted Josh mum with such venom that it made Josh finch 

"How can you talk about your own son like at" said Tracy glaring at the woman 

"Because I never wanted him" Shouted Josh mum as she threw the beer bottle she had been holding at Josh it just missed him by an inch 

"That's it am getting you out of here" said Tracy Turing to Josh he seemed to be debating where to go with her or to stay here either his mum when she was in one of moods he decided to go 

"OK" replied Josh as he sprinted from the house Tracy sent one more glare at the woman before starting to walk away 

"Good riddance you can keep at brat he not welcomed here anymore" shouted Josh mum Tracy just ignored the woman and kept walking to her car. Where Josh was he looked pretty upset probably because he heard the last thing his mum had shouted 

"You noise cow why you do that for?" asked Josh he was angry because he had just been made homeless and he was also confused at why Tracy was being so nice to him 

"Hey I just got you out of a bad situation" replied Tracy in a clam voice 

"Well thanks to you am now homeless" groaned Josh he had no idea where he was going to go and he didn't even want to try and attempt to go back home 

"You can stay at my house" Offered Tracy 

No way "replied Josh he didn't want to go back to the village where her whole family hates but to be fair it wouldn't be that much different from home 

" come on it not like you have anywhere else to go " said Tracy she felt bad saying it but it was true 

" Fine but just for one night" said Josh getting in to her car. 

"" Good now let go " said Tracy as she got in to the car and started to drive the ride was silent with Josh thinking about what he was going to and Tracy was thinking about how to explain what happened to David. It took about half an hour to get back to the village when they pulled up to the shop they were met by a very pissed off David


End file.
